


dreams and fox tails

by catslikemilkshakes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Reincarnation, Soulmates, loosely based on some fox legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catslikemilkshakes/pseuds/catslikemilkshakes
Summary: Alpha Yuuri Katsuki is about to start high school. He dreams about a mysterious omega one night and it reminds him of a dream he had when he was a child. His parents seem to know who, or what, the person in Yuuri's dreams is.





	dreams and fox tails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraWindChime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraWindChime/gifts).



> This is my gift for the lovely SakuraWindChime for the Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Santa 2018. I hope you'll enjoy this, Sakura (⌒‿⌒) i went with your prompts fantasy and omegaverse

“A long time ago, a young fox spirit travelled to Japan. Crossing icy seas and tall mountains the vixen arrived at the time when the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. The trees surrounded a small town with friendly villagers, who gave her meat and water to replenish her strength, and the harvest was the best it had been in years thanks to the fox’s gratitude. Years went by and eventually the older villagers passed away and their children took over. Food had begun to grow scarce in their seaside fishing town, so they chased the vixen away.” A sad gasp from Yuuri.

 “She grew used to living alone in the forest of the town, sleeping beneath the shrine the kind villagers had built for her. They say she still lives there, but one can only see her when the snow has come. It’s said that she has silver fur, or white, depending on who you ask but everyone agrees that she looks at you with pale eyes brimming with human intelligence and understanding.” Hiroko finished her story and waited for any questions.

“Mom! That’s not true, foxes can’t swim in the ocean or climb really big mountains!” Mari frowned at her mother’s story. Her little brother glared at her, “Shh, Mari! What do you know about foxes, anyway? She sounds wonderful, Mom. Is she still in the forest?” His brown eyes sparkled, and he held his breath until she answered truthfully.

“No one knows for sure Yuuri, dear. It’s been a long time since I heard the story, and even longer since I’ve seen the her.” Her son’s smile disappeared, and he looked at her for a moment or two before realization dawned. “Wait,” he brightened.  “You’ve actually seen her, Mom?” She indulged him by starting the story about the dream she’d had as a little girl. She glanced at her watch, “Oh my, it seems that it’s bedtime.”

Her youngest pouted. “Now Yuuri, you know you need to sleep.” She stroked his hair, “How about I tell it to you tomorrow night. Would that suit you?” He nodded stubbornly, and Hiroko tucked him in. Mari was already fast asleep when Hiroko kissed them goodnight.

_The fox stands near the river, silver fur glowing as it’s bathed in the pale moonlight. It stares at Yuuri before taking a cautious step forward. Blue eyes pierce his soul and Yuuri feels his heartbeat quicken._

Yuuri felt unsettled after his first dream about the fox. He never told his mother, but he politely declined her telling him anything about foxes for the next few years. Eventually, he forgot about the entire experience and life went on as it did before.

Hiroko’s son presented as an alpha in his teenage years, which came as a surprise to her. Usually, and she didn’t like to stereotype, alphas had at least a healthy dose of confidence. But Yuuri… He retreated into his room as soon as he returned home from school, doing his homework or playing video games. He gave noncommittal shrugs when asked about friends or a partner, and she stopped asking. “He’s doing his own thing; don’t force him, darling. He’ll open up when he’s ready.” Toshiya answered when she voiced her concerns.

It was a normal Monday until Yuuri went home. His mother wasn’t in the kitchen, and he wasn’t feeling hungry, so he went straight to his room without his usual after school snack. He was doing his homework quickly when his head began to throb. He decided to lie down and take a nap, in case his lack of sleep was the cause of the sudden headache.

_The alpha saw the fox spirit for the first time that night. The moonlight illuminated the figure that sat near the riverbank. Silver hair glowed ethereally as it cascaded over the man’s naked shoulders. The alpha’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of the tail peeking out from underneath the silk kimono. Kitsune, he breathed out. He softly tread toward the kitsune. One step, two –_

_A branch snapped under his shoe._

_The kitsune’s ears perked up in the direction Yuuri was. The alpha dived behind a rock as fast as he could – heart hammering inside his chest. No reaction from the kitsune, maybe he only thought it was an animal? The wind however was not on his side. The breeze reached the kitsune who sniffed tentatively before calling out harshly, “I know you’re out there!”_

_He looked around for the intruder. The omega wasn’t unfamiliar with visitors and they were usually too shy to stay for long or came here with unsavoury intentions. This person – alpha, the scent implied – seemed nervous but hid before Victor could even catch a glimpse of them. “I – I don’t bite, you know.” Softer. The young man fiddled with his shirt, “Uhm, hello.” The man spoke. He bowed, “I deeply apologize for my behaviour, please forgive me…”_

_“What’s your name?” The fox spirit asked. The man startled, “Huh?” The fox grinned, “Well, you decided to breach my privacy and yet it’s seems you do not intend to give me your name? Hmph, people these days seem to have forgotten their manners.”_

_The man blushed, “I apologize for my rudeness. My name’s Katsuki Yuuri. Please take care of me.” He was earnest, and the fox liked it. A lot. “Don’t worry - I was only joking.”_

_“Oh…” The man, Yuuri, stared at his feet. The fox moved closer to him, “What are you doing here anyway, Yuuri? I usually don’t get visitors this late at night unless…” He joked but it caused the alpha to blush an even deeper shade of crimson._

_“I couldn’t sleep…Exams are starting soon and I’m stressing. Not that you’d know about that, I guess? Sorry.” He pushed his glasses back onto his nose. “Mmm, lots of people give offerings to do well in school –aren’t you supposed to be one of them?”_

_Yuuri felt around in his pants’ pockets. Absolutely nothing. “I don’t have anything on me right now, unfortunately. I don’t know why I didn’t think of it. I could always come back tomorrow.” He gulped audibly at the fox staring at him. He was beautiful – his eyes were the colour of the sky on a spring day, and his face was nothing to scoff at._

_“I’d like that…” The fox purred – could foxes purr? -  tail flicking up and down. The fox ears twitched excitedly. “S-see ya…tomorrow. Yeah.” Before scurrying off he remembered an important question, “Oh, and what’s your name?” The fox blew him a kiss and Yuuri’s entire body felt hot, “You can call me Viktor, Yuuri!”_

_“What a weird name for a kitsune.” He murmured before going home. The fox was honestly mesmerising; an omega too, a scent sweet with honey and cherry blossoms told him. His alpha sighed happily at the thought of seeing the long-haired man again, and frankly, Yuuri was too._

“Yuuri! Wake up, you’re going to miss dinner.” Mari’s bored voice startled him awake. _What the…?_ What time was it? His phone said 19h00. He was supposed to be coming back from the shrine at almost two in the morning. Mari called for him again before she went downstairs.

It had been so real – Victor had seemed tangible, just out of Yuuri’s grasp. An emptiness settled in his chest as his alpha realized the loss he’d have to endure. _What?_ It wasn’t real, and it never would be. The same went for Victor.

Dinner was his mother’s _katsudon_ and awkward questions. “So, any cute omegas lately?” He shook his head furiously. “Mom, I just want to finish middle school.” Hiroko looked at her husband, “Of course, honey.” Mari kicked Yuuri’s shin and he let out a pained cry. _Asshole_ , she mouthed at him, which wasn’t fair. “Oh, Yuuri, are you okay?” He gritted his teeth, “Yeah, Mom. ‘m fine.”

His sister was a beta, so she would never have to live up to the expectations of an alpha or omega. Yuuri hadn’t asked to be an alpha – he didn’t have any alpha personality traits like his father, or any of the other alphas at school. Mari wasn't constantly interrogated over relationships either. “Well, you’ll be starting high school soon…” His father started, but Yuuri finished the sentence for him, “So be prepared to work hard in your studies. I know that.” He shrugged, “Thank you for the food, Mom. It’s delicious!”

Hiroko smiled widely at her son, was he finally making an effort? “I’m glad, Yuuri.” The boy finished his meal, Mari already clearing the plates off the table. “Hey, Mom?” He asked suddenly. “Yes?” He cleared his throat, “Did you ever tell me about that fox dream you had as a girl?”

Honestly, Hiroko couldn’t remember if she did. “Maybe I did? Would you still like to hear it?” Yuuri nodded reluctantly, “I’d like to. After I help Mari with the dishes.” She and her husband sat at the table for a while longer. They heard the two siblings start an argument, but they sorted it out themselves.

“Would now be the right time to tell him about Victor, darling?”

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many ideas for your fic but I went with this one in the end. I will have the next chapters up in the next few days (as soon as my life calms down) (*/_＼)


End file.
